Diligent
by Theresa471
Summary: This is the sequel to Battle Wounds. After finding out they had the wrong man killing C.I.A. agents. Hunt travels to London, England to go after the right man with killing him. While Castle finds out to try and stop his father from making the mistake before the authorities catch up to him. 12 chapters total...
1. Chapter 1

Diligent

Chapter One

It was almost a month since Jackson Hunt had been taking it easy since being released from Bronx Medical Center with his shoulder. It would hurt like hell every now and then with the pain.

Doctor Hardwood had advised him to try not to over do it with the shoulder at his age of 76 years.

Hunt was shaking his head just prior to being released with his son and Beckett to have him stay at the loft for two weeks, and the last two going home to his apartment over looking the Chinese laundry mat.

Castle had asked his father on what items he needed from his apartment to wear the next two weeks, besides his leather jacket, boots and other accessories. Hunt wasn't liking the idea of staying two weeks at the loft, for where he could be on the streets checking in with his sources on trying to figure out who was the rogue C.I.A. agent murdering the agents both in the states and over seas mostly England for where Martha Rogers currently is on tour with her play.

There is very little he can do right now the next two weeks accept making phone calls to contact sources that might know something about the murders. Even though agent Dylan Greenly is dead. It goes to prove that he wasn't the one to be murdering the agents. He's always been a local agent for the states, and never has been to England or other countries.

Jackson was sitting in the kitchen having coffee while Kate and Andrea had come out from the nursery to have Hunt check out his grand children Lily and Jake. Beckett told Hunt that she thought it wasn't wise to hold onto one of them with the shoulder still an issue just just getting out of the hospital.

"Come on Kate, I really would like to hold Jake. I will be sure to hold onto him tight. The both of you are here. So it shouldn't pose a problem with holding Jake or Lily." Jackson says with his voice lowering so not to scare the two babies.

"Ok Jackson. Since Castle is not back from your apartment as yet. I will let you hold Jake for a few minutes." She moves over to him to place Jake into his arms. While watching carefully that he doesn't have a spasm with his shoulder from the pain.

Meanwhile Andrea was feeding Lily with giving her the bottle with the milk. She was being good today without having to cried all that much with her brother Jake being held by Jackson Hunt.

"Excellent! It's time for Jake to be given his bottle. I am glad it worked out for the best." She says with taking Jake back into her arms and Andrea handing the bottle to her to feed Jake. She had decided in the beginning to not breast feed, since she didn't either with Reece as well.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

London England

The rogue C.I.A. agent Anthony Edwards arrived via plane from the states. His next victim would be agent Scott Perkins on assignment for the C.I.A. was sitting in the park near the small lake with a ton of birds around.

There was very little walkers around with the temperatures in the fifties and slight fog was rolling in. This was a good chance that Edwards would be able to take out Perkins easily.

Edwards has been with the C.I.A. for the better of 20 years, and there has been a number of times over those years he would work with Jackson Hunt under cover. The last known position of Hunt was New York City staying with his son Richard Castle and his wife Kate Beckett.

Edwards the last time he spoke with Jackson Hunt was a year ago for when he was told about his retirement from the C.I.A. He wasn't happy about when he told him about it.

Looking through his binoculars in the car before he starts to walk over to his target. He checked his weapon to take three shots at him. It's why he's checking for anyone walking around. He was ready with his target in sight. He starts to walk quickly until finally he fires at the back of his head falling to the ground. Two more shots went into his body before leaving quickly and placing his weapon back into his pocket.

He would have to leave the area with trying to stay low for the next few weeks with the police, Interpol, C.I.A. and other authorities will be closing up the area tight as with the airports.


	2. Chapter 2

Diligent

Chapter Two

Hayley Shipton working at the P.I. office with Alexis and a rare appearance by Richard Castle. Hayley was reading the reports from an old friend of hers from Interpol.

The report had stated that another body was found in London, England having to be working for the C.I.A. It was the eight body found during the past months for where agents of the C.I.A. had been shot and murdered.

Castle walked into the office for where she was alone reading the report that was fax to her from Interpol. "What's going on Hayley?" He stands in front of the desk.

"I have something for your father should know. And he's not going to like it at all Castle." She hands him the report for him to read.

She was able to tell by his face with his expression after reading the fax report. "Your right Hayley, my father is not going to like it one bit." He exclaimed with his pissed off demeanor. "I will need to make a copy for him to look at. Since he's going to be leaving for his apartment in a few days. He's been coup up with nothing to do accept make phone calls and watch tv, along with spending time with his grand children."

"Your father is mostly a loner and needs to be by himself since his retirement. Lets hope with that last affair in Maine will change his mind about doing favors for friends and associates." Hayley suggested with getting up to make that copy for her boss.

"I need to leave now with having a meeting at Black Pawn Publishing for the fall season book tours. Tomorrow afternoon I have an interview with my old pal Jimmy Kimmel to discuss my new book Burning Heat involving Nikki and Jameson in a real jam this time around." Castle gave her a smirk indicating that it might involved more sex and violence in his stories.

"I can't wait! Here you go Castle. Please be sure to give it to him right away. I will have to send out fielders to my sources to try and find out just who is responsible for the murders." She indicated with urgency in her tone to her boss.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

London, England Station One Under Cover division

Inspector Jordan Louis was ordered by his boss to start investigating the murder of the C.I.A. agent. It was top priority for the division to try and find out who caused it and the reason as to why.

Standing in front of him outside his office. There were eight officers working for the under cover division. They had been asked to come in with a new high priority case.

"All of you have been on the job a long while. Ask all of your street sources and try to wiggle out any type of information from them if possible. We don't need another dead agent on our hands or any other police authorities here in London. All right every one get moving with the change in the weather for the better finally.

The entire station was buzzing in regard to the type of case and high profile never the less...

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jackson Hunt was raging mad with the fact he wasn't able to do anything for the moment. He would have to wait until he's back to his apartment to leave for London and see Martha Rogers for a few moments before deciding on a course of action.


	3. Chapter 3

Diligent

Chapter Three

London, England

Emerson Park

The under cover/ crime scene units were checking the entire park for any type of evidence to tell them who murdered the C.I. on assignment from the states.

Checking under the trees near the bench for where the shots were taken up close. Two of the crime scene and investigators from the precinct found two other bullets that were on the ground, along with the shooter being lax with dropping his wallet.

They were surprised that the shooter didn't come back to find it. There had to be a good reason as to why. Unless it was the heat that was on with the killing and the police finding the body in the park.

"We need to have the finger printing department check for any prints. Even though I don't believe the name in the wallet is real." Sergeant Donaldson Cruise says to his partner in spite the fact he works for the under cover division.

"I will take it Cruise, along with informing the inspector of the evidence. He already has enough pressure on his shoulders with his precinct trying to find the killer. Especially when it' an C.I.A. agent having just been assigned a new mission." Avery Brooks says to Cruise taking out an evidence bag to place the wallet with his white gloves. He started to move in order to head for his vehicle and head for the finger printing lab five blocks away from the precinct and Emerson Park.

Meanwhile Brooks continued to check further the area for any eye witnesses when the shots were fired. Walking out of the park towards the benches. Brooks noticed one of the squatters that usually stay once leaving the shelters. There was an old man with grey hair and a white beard swaying on the bench.

He was shaking like a leaf. With Brooks thinking that he might be a heavy drinker. He was smelling to high water from not having washed himself in awhile, along with the drinking. "Hey old man, you need to move along. Your stinking up the area."

The old man named Ducky started to talk saying something about a shooting in the park. "He's dead! He's dead!" He cries out from his stupor.

"Whose dead Ducky?" Brooks sits next to him on the bench over looking the smell. As he holds onto his shoulders to bring him to his senses.

"That man by the lake sitting on the bench. I saw that man fire his gun at his head and two into the body. He wasn't able to see me hiding in the trees up high. It's where I climb at times to hide from certain people." Ducky says at a much better pace with his voice along with the shaking.

"Ducky were you able to see his face?" As he takes out the wallet with placing on a new pair of gloves from his coat pocket. He shows him the picture inside the wallet

Pointing to the picture in the wallet. "That's him! I will never forget that face sir."

"I am sergeant Avery Brooks...would it be possible for you to come down to the station with me and speak with my boss and tell him that you were able to see the shooting. Don't worry I am sure the inspector will be paying you for the information with helping us out."

"Ok, but I don't want that man to find out it was me that pointed him out." Ducky says with shaking his head.

"It's not going to happen Ducky. There is a possible chance that we will be able to protect you and hopefully place you into a shelter. Come on I have my vehicle not too far from here." As Brooks helps him up from the bench to start walking towards his vehicle. One thing for sure it was starting to get colder with the fog and drizzle starting a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Diligent

Chapter Four

Inspector Jordan Louis was called from his office on the fourth floor of the station. One of his under cover officers Avery Brooks had brought in an eye witness after taking a look at the wallet.

He came down to meet up with Brooks inside a room with Ducky even though his real name is Alfred Wooden. The inspector was able to over look the smell. "What's going on Brooks and why is this man here with us?"

"I will explain sir. Having checked the park with the others, we were able to find a wallet with the photo of an ex C.I.A. agent turned rogue. His name is Anthony Edwards of Houston, Texas, however he lives in California now." Brooks replied while the inspector was getting very anxious with the rest of the story.

"When I was leaving the park. I found Ducky sitting on the bench saying he saw the man that shot the C.I.A. agent Scott Perkins in the head and the last two shots into his body. He was able to point out his picture inside the wallet that was sent to the finger printing department. I should know something in a few hours with the exact name, even though I still don't trust the name on the wallet."

"Brooks, you did the right thing with the wallet and bringing Ducky here. You do realize he's going to be needing protection? I will be able to have someone take him to the safe house in Essex to have him protected until the coast is clear."

"Thank you sir. I think Ducky is going to appreciate it greatly?" Inspector Louis says.

"You saved my life Inspector. I could use a drink just about now." He said with the shaking starting again as with the sweats.

"All right Ducky, I will be right back with a bottle that I kept upstairs in my office. However I will need for you to get into a shower upstairs with the help from Brooks. I believe there are clothes in lock up. I will send some one to look for a medium in shirts and sweats, hopefully your shoes will hold out until your able to get to the safe house."

"Thank you." He says to see the inspector leaving to head up stairs. While Brooks went out to have someone stay with Ducky inside the room until the both of them get back with setting up the shower for him.

Moments later Inspector Louis came down stairs with a bottle of Scotch with two cups. "Here you go Ducky. One for you and one for myself after a crazy day at work. "Salute! " He says to down the Scotch quickly as with Ducky.


	5. Chapter 5

Diligent

Chapter Five

Jackson Hunt was happy now that he's back at his apartment today. He didn't bother cleaning up the place after being in the hospital and staying at the loft. He needed to call the air lines to find out when the next flight out from JFK to London, England.

After finding out with calling the flight information desk and paying for the ticket with his credit card. His flight would be in four hours giving him time to pack again with clean clothes. He had already made a number of calls including to Martha to confirm with her that he would be coming to see her.

"Jackson why now all of a sudden?" As she was having a hard time trying to hear with the noise in the back ground inside the theatre. She was on a break from the play "Tales Of Josey Wales." The play was going to be coming to the states in three months, and giving Martha a chance to visit her son Richard and family.

"Lets just say Martha, I have something to attend to in London and try to settle an old debt of sorts." Hunt replied over the phone.

"When will you be here or at my apartment since you have the address?" She asked with extreme concern.

"Sometime tomorrow since I will be catching my flight in a little over three hours. I will be calling for a cab in thirty minutes since I have no idea how the traffic is going to be going to the airport in the cab."

"All right Jackson, I will see you tomorrow. I have to get back to work now. Take care of yourself." She says with hanging up the phone and heading back to the make up department for her next scene.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loft

Castle was coming back from dropping off his father and running errands. He needs to get himself ready to drive on over to the studio for the Jimmy Kimmel show. It would be himself, Denise Richardson and a comedian. Walking into the living room it was very quiet. There was a note on the counter in the kitchen.

Since Beckett had come home from the precinct. She had decided to have Andrea to take everybody outside to the park. The twins were bundled up with Reece helping with walking to the swings that he loves so much.

Castle didn't like the idea of having the twins outside in the fresh air with a slight chill. He didn't have the time to worry about it now. He had to get ready for the interview. However he can stop quickly to speak with his wife for a moment.

Checking himself in the mirror and his pockets to make sure he had everything with him, including his small hand gun just in case. Locking up the loft door and heading down stairs. His Mercedes was parked in the under ground parking lot near the elevator.

Five minutes later at the park. Kate came over to his car with Andrea watching everyone. "What's up Rick?" She gives him a quick kiss.

"Are the twins all right with being out in this type of weather? Otherwise I need to go before I am late with getting to the Kimmel studio." Castle said with taking in a deep breath into his lungs.

"They are fine Rick. I believe the both of them are enjoying being out with there brother Reece. Anyway how did everything go with dropping off your father?" She asked with concern with her tone while checking over at everyone near the swings.

"He was very quiet in the car with dropping him off at his apartment. I found it very strange even for him, and for which I have a feeling he's up to something."

"I hope not!" Kate says to her husband as he had to go now.

"Take care of yourself and the kids. I will talk to you when I get back from the interview and other errands I need to finish up with Black Pawn Publishing." He pulls off after taking a last look at Kate and everyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

Diligent

Chapter Six

Jackson Hunt was able to get to the JFK airport on time by two hours with the cab driver having no trouble with the traffic. With the two hours to wait, he decided to head for the lounge bar to have something to eat and drinks depending on the time.

Carrying his large carry on for which he will have with on board where he's going to sitting in first class.

Walking into the lounge and sitting down at the counter. He told the waitress that he wanted to order a cheeseburger and fries. While asking for a Scotch on the rocks to begin with. Taking off his baseball cap off his head and placing it into his black leather jacket pocket.

"I will place your order with the cook, while I will get to your drink." The young waiter around 25 or so walked into the back to turn in his order.

Moments later he brought over the Scotch on the rocks t hand to his customer. "Here you go so. Let me know on whether you're going to be needing a another. I do hope you will enjoy your flight. Going any place special?" He asked.

"London, England to visit my son's mother. She is currently working in a Broadway play traveling around the globe." Hunt says with a smile after tasting the Scotch while burning a little in his throat.

"I am sorry to be so nosey. What is the name of the play sir?" He asked with giving him salted peanuts on the side.

"The tales of Josey Wales. It was a musical and movie on tv a long time ago. It was no problem with asking about the title." He says with downing the last of his drink. "Can I have another while I am waiting for the food?"

"Sure enough. Be right back with your drink, while I check on your order." He walks away to head into the kitchen to find out it was ready. He carries it out on a tray. He brings it over to his customer waiting anxiously. "Here you go sir your food order nice and hot ready to be consumed. I will tend to your drink."

"Thanks that was great service." He responded with leaving his credit card to pay for the food and drinks. Along with a twenty dollar bill for the waiter's tip for giving great service.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A.B.C. STUDIO Jimmy Kimmel show

Richard Castle was finishing up with his interview with his friend. The studio audience was loving every moment of his stories about his characters from the Nikki Heat series. Plus he went into detail with his Devil's Advocate stories as with his wife's The Baby Journals and when her next issue will be published.

Kimmel had stopped Castle to have him come into his office to talk for a few minutes before leaving.

"You did a wonderful job today Rick. I must admit I had thought the audience was a little bit negative with all of the work you're been doing with the police department and your P.I. business." Kimmel says with sitting down in his black suede chair.

"I have been busy elsewhere as well with my father and other friends. Otherwise I have been staying always busy as well with the family ever since Kate had the twins." Castle exhaled with getting rid of the stress he was feeling.

"I understand. I know your busy Castle. Thanks for coming. You know the drill for when the show will be on tv. I have to go as well with an production meeting in thirty minutes.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

12.30 A.M. London time

American airlines flight 1315 from New York to London arrived with the passenger Jackson Hunt.

Carrying his large over night bag. He moved outside to the chill of the air for the end of September. He asked the cab driver to take him to the Crimson motel five miles from the airport. "I have a room waiting for me after the long flight. Just drop me off at the office and you can leave afterwards." He responded with giving him his credit card and a twenty dollar tip as well for the driver.

"Sure will sir. I know the Crimson very well. I take customers there all of the time. Let me put your bag into the trunk and then we will be all set. In spite the fact it's late in the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Diligent

Chapter Seven

Jackson Hunt liked his rooms at the motel. It was very classy even for him at times. He had gotten up around ten a.m. not wanting to sleep any further since he had called for a cab to go see Martha at the playhouse in Essex.

Even the cab ride was going to cost with again using his credit card. After he is done talking with Martha at the playhouse. He plans to rent a vehicle with asking where he could rent a car for a few days before heading back to the states.

He had gotten word from a close source. Letting him know that the shooter and rogue agent Anthony Edwards will be at some time be working out in the gym named Smythe's. He has been here a few times during the past few years on assignment until turning around to go rogue and kill eight agents during the past six months.

Martha Rogers dressed in her usual green dress, shoes and trinkets. Jackson Hunt would be coming to her apartment having been rented by the association for the playhouse. She had made tea ready for the both of them and bread. She had received a text message on her phone that he was on the way over to her apartment.

Outside the cab with Hunt had pulled up to the curve of the apartment complex in a brownstone section of Essex. "Thanks, I will call when I am ready to leave." He says while the cab driver hands him the card for the rental place and the phone number for the cab company.

Knocking on her door on the third floor. He was glad there was an old fashion elevator instead of taking the stairs. His legs have been hurting ever since he had gotten back from Cole Brook, Maine. Even though his right shoulder hasn't been bothering him all that much since getting out of the hospital.

"Come on in Jackson. Jesus ! What the hell happened to you? Your looking like you're 100 years old." Martha says with Hunt taking off his black leather jacket and baseball cap.

"I have been running around too much of late and as to why my shoulder was injured and spent some time into the hospital." Hunt said with sitting down on the couch." And besides I had very little sleep after getting in with my flight from the states. I will catch up on my sleep when I am able to catch up on my beauty sleep."

"I feel the same way as well. I have been working so late at night with the practice with the company. We will be opening in a few days to the general public. Would you like some tea Jackson?" Martha asked with waiting for his response.

"I will Martha. By the way Richard and Kate says hi, along with Reece, Lily and Jake. I have pictures on them on my phone. I will show them to you once you're able to serve the tea and the bread I see." He pulls out his phone to the section for where the family photos are located.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Smythe's Gym

Anthony Edwards came in to change into his gym shorts to work out. Along asking the owner on whether he can box with one of his best fighters in the ring. He agreed. Even though it won't be until later after his work out in the gym section of the building. Currently the place was getting busy with the regulars.

He went into the back for where the lockers were located. Since he's been here before, he had his own locker with his name on it and locked with a combination lock. His gym shorts were not dirty since it's been awhile. He took off all of his clothing including his black shoes and placed them and his other accessories into the locker. His gym shorts were black with a yellow streak down both sides of the gym shorts.

Afterwards taking a bottle of water to be paid later. He went into the gym to start working on the different gym equipment.


	8. Chapter 8

Diligent

Chapter Eight

Hunt left Martha after spending an hour with her talking about old times. She had a feeling that something was up with him. She was able to read between the lines. After he kissed her on the cheek and thanking her with being a wonderful host.

Hunt using the number on the card. He called for a cab to the address he replied over the phone. "When is the cab going to be here?" He asked the dispatcher with him telling his customer that the driver was in the area and should be there in twenty minutes or less. "Thanks dispatcher I will be waiting out front of the apartment complex."

"That's fine, I will let the driver know sir." He ended the conversation with the customer to call the driver the same as before.

Waiting outside. One of his sources working for him. Told him that Anthony Edwards was at Smythe's Gym. "Are you sure Danny? I will be catching a cab to go there to check him out before I decide on my next move on him." Hunt says with a serious demeanor.

"I will as with the others to continue watching where he goes. " Danny says standing at the corner of the gym watching on whether Anthony Edwards will be leaving the area.

"I have to go the cab is here to bring me to the gym. Later I will go rent a car instead of always taking cabs. Later Danny!" He replied with seeing the same cab driver as before. "Hey bro! How's it going?" Hunt asked.

"Busy which is good for me. Where do you want to go sir?" The driver asked with putting down his mike and putting it back into place.

"Take me to Smythe's Gym. I need to work out a little after hurting my shoulder a few weeks back." He replied even though he didn't go into the details on what had happened to it.

"Sure enough bro. I have a number of my customers including women that like to work out at the gym." He says with a slight smile on his face. "Off we go sir. Enjoy the work out and help that shoulder of yours."

"I will bro. And thanks. Here is my credit card to pay for the ride." Hunt hands him once again his credit card.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loft New York

Kate Beckett was hot under the collar with being angry with Castle's father with wanting to leave a few days earlier then necessary. She walked into the office for where her husband was trying to get through to his father.

"Any luck with contacting your father in spite the fact it's three o' clock in the afternoon there?" Beckett moved over to the desk with Castle having the phone in his hand.

"He's not picking up the phone. I left several messages and texts. However I have a hunch that my father has flown the coup. I will be calling my mother in London to find out on whether she has heard from him."

England Essex

Martha Rogers and the company were given off the rest of the day. Since the play is going to start running to the general public the day after tomorrow.

She was in her quarters getting dressed when she heard her cell-phone chirping. She wasn't all too pleased. In spite the fact she looked at the caller I.D. to be her son Richard.

"Richard why are you calling? Is there something wrong with the twins?" She was worried since she hasn't since the family in a while and including the twins.

"Everyone is fine mother. I needed to ask you a question about dad. Have you seen him lately?" Castle asked with crossing his fingers, while Kate was doing the same.

"Yeah I have Richard. He was here early this morning having caught a flight from JFK to here. Why he's here I have a feeling he's up to know good." Martha responded with picking up her glass of water. All of a sudden to was feeling nervous with butterflies in her stomach.

"Damn! I should of known my father was up to something. It's a long story Martha trying to explain the entire story." Castle said with being pissed off as hell.

"If you decide to come here Richard. I have no idea where he went to. So your going to have a hard time trying to find him." Martha exclaimed with her demeanor. "I will end this now and good luck on what you plan to do with finding that jack ass." Martha responded harshly towards the father of her son.

"I will make the decision soon. Bye mother." Castle said with pressing the end button. He turned to face his wife. "What do you think Kate?" He asked.

"You need to go after him before he actually gets killed in the process. No doubt it has something to do with Dylan Greenly and his C.I.A. connections. Call the airline, while I will pack a bag for you along with your passport. I understand you don't have any book tours or interviews coming up?"

"No. If Gina calls please tell her the truth as to why." He said with getting up to close down his computer and finding his passport in the bottom draw of his desk, along with other paper items and his extra cash in a small strong box with the key on the side of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Diligent

Chapter Nine

Richard Castle was ready to leave with taking his Mercedes with dropping it off at the airport. His flight was in two hours for a two a.m. to London to take seven and a half hours on the plane.

Castle had placed quick calls with some of his sources in the C.I.A. in regard to his father. He was waiting to hear back with bringing down his things to the under ground parking lot. Since he took the back entrance elevator to reach his Mercedes. He had already given instructions to his wife on what to say to Gina in case she calls for him.

Moments later he was on his way over to JFK airport. He was hoping in some ways that the traffic was going to be light. He wasn't in any mood to fight with the traffic at this very late hour.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Smythe's Gym

Jackson Hunt outside the rink was watching his prime suspect box with one of the gym employees that help others to learn how to box.

So far Anthony Edwards was winning with the match. Everyone outside the rink was booing at his boxing opponent. However that had urged him on with punching out Geralds a middle built man in his late thirties. He was knocked on his ass to the booing coming from those watching the match.

Hunt just couldn't believed it. He was putting on a show for everyone.

Taking the towel that was left for him into the corner. Edwards actually helped Geralds off the mat with a hand shake telling him that he was sorry about knocking him out.

Geralds accepted the handshake without a problem. He lifted the rope to head for the showers to change into his regular clothing, he was done for today. Meanwhile Hunt continued to watch Edwards to exercise further with going into the gym in his gym trunks. He was sweating heavy from the boxing match, along with the fact the heating system was on inside with the temperatures much cooler outside.

The gym inside the other section was really busy now. Making it easier for Hunt to watch Edwards with lifting the weights. While Hunt was on the trend mill going at a slow pace.

Hunt had to find out on whether there was a door to the showers. He wanted to make his move on Edwards with his small hand gun in his trunks that has a clip holding it into place. Taking a quick break with walking over to the bath room area and showers. Hunt found that there was a door that could be locked along with a low window for where it could be opened very easy and climb out into the back alley way.

After some time of using the equipment. Edwards was heading for the showers. While Jackson Hunt waited a moment. The gym had thinned out with the regular customers of the after noon into evening. Edwards was completely nude in the shower after taking off his trunks and leaving it quickly in the locker room to be cleaned.

Following in with his clothes and locking the door without realizing it. Edwards turned to face his possible killer. "What the hell is all this?" Pointing to the handgun that Hunt had in his hand. "Who are you?" He asked stern face with his demeanor.

"I am going to kill you right now for killing eight C.I.A. agents the past six plus months. As for who I am. It's Jackson Hunt aka Cobra with my code name when I was in the C.I.A." He fired three silent shots into his body and head to have him face back against the shower stall. Crimson was running out of his body with the red blood coating the water on the cement floor.

Jackson Hunt opened the window all of the way to climb out the best he can with his right shoulder and jumping down to the black cement in the alleyway and to the front of the gym to head down the street to catch a cab to take him to a rental center to rent a vehicle.

Thirty minutes later with the manager and others working for the gym was able to break the lock and enter into the shower and finding the bloody body in the shower with three shots. Manager Efrem Lowry asked one of the workers to call the authorities. They would need to find out who had caused this to Edwards.


	10. Chapter 10

Diligent

Chapter Ten

Inspector Jordan Louis was called to the crime scene at Smythe's gym. There was a male body shot three times in the shower. Walking inside with other crime scene unit and coroner having to arrived on the scene.

Local reporters had gotten wind of the story over the C.B. bans. There were three vans parked across the street to try and get a story for the tv stations for the London, Essex and surrounding areas. However Inspector Louis had given the No Comment to the reporters until he has the full story.

Walking inside the coroner with his assistant was placing the body of Anthony Edwards onto the stretcher and covering him with a black plastic bag. Doctor Davis Lookinland in his late fifties saw the Inspector walk into the shower stall. "Doc what exactly killed this Edwards?" He asked with taking a peak at his face. "Any money or credit cards on him?" He asked with placing the plastic and zippering it up.

"It wasn't robbery Jordan. It looks like an out right killing. I had the palm reader started just prior to you arriving. Did you know he worked for the C.I.A. the past 15 years?"

"Really! It looks like some one had it out against him. Let me know on what your able to find doctor. But in the meantime I will have the airport, bus and train stations covered with police to look for the suspect." He says to the officers listening to get cracking with his orders. Along with interviewing everyone that might have any information on Edwards.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jackson Hunt needed to stay low for a few days before deciding to head to the airport or any other transportation modes. He was able to rent a grey small sedan to drive around. He would actually drive to the country to visit the estates. He called Martha even though she would be asking a number of questions.

"So your off tomorrow before your play begins. Are you interested in coming with me into country for the day or not?" Hunt asked Martha in her night gown and robe. As always in the green color as well.

"All right I will come with you. What time in the morning will you pick me up?" She asked with sitting down at her kitchen table to start making a snack for herself. She had on the television with a reporter talking about a shooting at Smythe's gym.

"I will pick you up at seven a.m. Please be waiting outside for me. We will have breakfast once we reach the outer section of the country." Hunt ordered with his demeanor.

"Fine Jackson, I will be waiting outside for you. It will give me a chance to relax with working so hard the past months to get the play into shape." She says.

"See you then Martha. Bye!" He hung up the phone to turn on the tv to find out on what was found at the murder scene.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Essex safe house

Officials were helping Ducky to get settled inside the safe house with help from Inspector Louis. He was an eye witness to Edwards killing C.I.A agent Scott Perkins. He was here for protection. Even though he was told that Anthony Edwards the prime suspect had been murdered by someone that had a debt against him for some reason.

He would probably be staying at the Essex safe house a week or two until the dust clears. He was now in his room after cleaning up nicely with a hair cur, shave, long shower, nails and toe nails cut with nice clean clothes with plenty of soap and shampoo in his bathroom.

Dinner was going to be served for him since having arrived late by the officer Avery Brooks. This would be the first time in weeks that Ducky would have a normal meal. The cook would be serving chicken legs, mashed potatoes, string beans, green salad, rye bread and a tall iced tea and small can of diet soda.

There was a knock on his door when the cook had brought his meal on the large tray and someone helping with carrying the drinks. "Here you go sir. I have your meal this evening. Tomorrow morning you can either have breakfast here or in the mess hall and meet the others."

"Thanks. I will decide in the morning when I wake up. I am very happy to be eating the meal with help from Inspector Jordan Lewis." He says with tears in his brown eyes. It looked ten years younger then his sixty years of life.


	11. Chapter 11

Diligent

Chapter 11

It was cut and dry with the medical examiner. Doctor Davis Lookinland wasn't able to find a thing with the autopsy. Other then the fact that Anthony Edwards died from three shots the body and for which the fatal bullet was to the head.

He had cleaned up with throwing away his bloody garments and throwing them into the waste container to be taken out at some point. His assistant had placed the body back into the cooler until someone claims the body.

Meanwhile the doctor had a report to be written on the computer to sent to the inspector and his boss. So he settled down in front of the computer sitting to start writing up the details.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard Castle had landed finally after almost eight hours. He was tired, however he had to keep pushing himself. Walking out of the terminal with the fog starting up a little. He had to move over to the car rentals in order to get around, along with finding a motel.

After paying by credit card for the vehicle for a few days. He was ready to drive off when all of a sudden his phone started to chirp. It was his mother Martha calling once again at quarter to seven a.m. "Mother what's going on?"

"I can only talk quickly. Where are you?" She asked looking out the window.

"Just flown into London. Why?" Castle asked.

"Your father is picking me up at seven for a drive into the country. If you want to catch up with him later this evening when we get back from the drive. You will be able to meet us at my apartment for which you have the address in Essex." Martha responded with the information even though she was scared.

"I have it mother. I will see what I can do about meeting the both of you. I will need to find a motel and sleep a few hours or else I won't to be able to function at all."

"Listen, I need to go. Jackson is coming. I was supposed to be waiting outside for him." She hung up quickly with placing her phone in her purse and grabbing a bag with clothing in case they stop for dinner at somewhere fancy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Precinct

Inspector Jordan Louis was reading the medical examiner's report on Anthony Edwards. He died with the first bullet to the right lobe of the brain, while the other two went to the chest into the heart.

He wasn't happy nor any other report from his officers. No one at the gym had seen a thing during the whole time Edwards was there boxing or working with the equipment.

He asked all of his sources on the street to call him or his officers on the case. He had called the C.I.A. office in Scottsville to let them know that one of there agents had been shot. They would have to check the personnel files to find out where his last assignment was supposed to have been. They were supposed to be calling him back at some point.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Notes: Final chapter for this story.

Diligent

Chapter Twelve

After a nice ride into the country with shopping on the side roads buying veggies and other produce from the road side vendors. And having dinner at a Barn Like restaurant name Rosey's.

Neither party drank any liquor knowing full well that Martha was starting her real work with the play. As for Jackson Hunt, he would try to leave the country in a few days once the dust had been settled with the police.

They haven't had any leads at all to the murder inside the gym. Inspector Jordan Louis would have to cut back on the man power to have other cases assign until an actual piece of evidence comes around for them. Lt. Ellis would be the only one left to stay on the case for the next week. Afterwards he would be working his other cases with a new man that is going to be his partner from the United States on loan.

Arriving at Martha's apartment. Castle found the extra key under the rug to let himself in and hide until it was time to come out and surprise his father.

He followed behind Martha. As she had the key in her hand to open the door. The both of them walk in carrying the bags with placing them into the kitchen area. Martha would place all of the items away with coming back to see on whether he wanted a drink.

"I will have a Scotch on the Rocks Martha." He said with his gruff voice.

However there was another voice coming out of the bedroom. "I will have one as well mother." Castle said with surprising Jackson Hunt but not Martha. Since it was her that had left the spare key.

"What the hell Richard are you doing here?" He said with walking over to his son.

"I came here to bring your ass back to the states before the authorities mainly the C.I.A. that it was you that had shot Anthony Edwards." Richard Castle replied with shaking his hand and then hugging him.

"I did shoot him for killing those eight agents the past six months. It wasn't Dylan Greenly at all. He was made a scapegoat Richard."

"Lets go I am bring you to my motel for a day or so. Did you rent a vehicle?" He asked in a serious manner.

"I did Richard. We can drop it off with paying what ever I owe at all. We can then head to the Crimson so that I can pack up and leave."

"Good enough dad. Mother please take care and good luck with the play." He goes to hug his mother as she tells him to be careful for when it comes to the police.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Three days later Airport

Richard Castle had paid for two flights back to the United States. His father having changed his appearance a little was able to make it abroad flight 3278 American Airlines to New York City.

Having taken off from the run way and getting above the clouds. Castle asked his father on what he plans to do for when they get back to New York.

"Chill out! I had enough excitement for the past few weeks Richard."

PRECINCT A week later

As of right now the case involving Anthony Edwards has been placed on the back burner. Lt. Wilton Ellis was put together with a partner a famale name Sarah Lorenzo from the California L.A. Police department on a share program between the countries. He wasn't liking the idea of being partnered with a female no less.

Any rate they had seven cases to start working on, even though one case had been shelved until further notice.

The End


End file.
